Akteur-Netzwerk-Theorie // Technologie und Internet
Die Grenzen zwischen Gesellschaft und Natur und damit auch zwischen Technik und Mensch/Gesellschaft, Ökonomie, Wissenschaft und Politik scheinen sich noch offensichtlicher aufzuweichen, als jemals zuvor. Dies manifestiert sich besonders markant im städtischen Raum. Für das Konzept der Smart City ist das Verwischen der Grenzen ein zentrales Merkmal, das sich besonders deutlich anhand von Technologien, in Wechselwirkung mit dem Internet und den daraus resultierenden Möglichkeitsräumen in der Stadt nachzeichnen lässt. Zudem ist unklar, was sich hinter dem Begriff der Smart City verbirgt: Eine erstrebenswerte Lebensweise, oder doch nur ein neues Label für wirtschaftliche Interessen? Die Akteur-Netzwerk-Theorie (ANT) soll im Folgenden als Zugang für das Konzept Smart City genutzt werden. Neben sozialen Akteuren bezieht die ANT auch technische Artefakte auf eine Weise mit in die Sozialanalyse ein, die es ermöglichen soll Netzwerke hinter einem (wie auch immer gearteten Akteur) präzise nachzuvollziehen. Für die Analyse der Smart City hat das zwei Vorteile: Erstens haben digitale Kommunikationstechnologien die Art und Weise verändert, wie Menschen in Städten leben. Die Analyse der Auswirkungen technischer Artefakte auf die Gesellschaft ist ein Interesse der ANT. Zweitens: Was die Smart City ist, wie sie gemeinhin definiert wird, ist bisher nicht klar. Aber klar ist, dass es viele Ideen gibt, die mit dem Label „smart“ versehen sind, und vermeidlich auch in eine Smart City gehören. Mit Hilfe der ANT kann eben dieses Label und die Bedeutung für die Stadt analysiert und aufgebrochen werden. Dieser Artikel soll die Grundlagen dafür liefern, die Smart City und ihre „Produkte“ durch die analytische Brille der ANT kritisch betrachten zu können. Die Akteur Netzwerktheorie Die Vertreter der ANT, maßgeblich mitentwickelt von Michel Callon und Bruno Latour, haben in den 80er Jahren des letzten Jahrhunderts versucht das empirischen Problem einer sich zunehmend komplexer darstellenden Welt aufzubrechen und den Dualismus von Gesellschaft und Technik zu überwinden und theoretisch zu konzeptualisieren (Vgl.: Schulz-Schaeffer 2011: 187). Latour ist einer der prominentesten Denker dieser Theorie, aber keineswegs der Einzige. Zu nennen sind neben Michael Callon auch Madeleine Akrich, John Law, Antoine Hennion oder Annemarie Mol. Latour hat die ANT jedoch am weitesten ausgearbeitet und mitentwickelt. Anfänglichen konzentrierten sich die Untersuchung auf naturwissenschaftlichen Laborwelten. Dieser Fokus führte zu der Betrachtung der gesellschaftlichen Rolle von technischen Artefakten und den Bedingungen der Möglichkeit wissenschaftlicher Wahrheitsproduktion (vgl.: Laux). Ihren Ursprung findet die ANT in den "Science and Technology Studies" (erstes großes Werk:Bibliographie Akteur-Netzwerk-Theorie"Laboratory Life" 1979). Es ist nicht nur die Art und Weise wie neues Wissen generiert und die Realität in Zeichen heruntergebrochen wird, die in der ANT von Interesse ist. Es geht darüber hinaus auch um die Frage, wie dieses Wissen in der Gesellschaft zirkuliert und welche Wirkung es entfaltet (vgl.: Höhne; Umlauf, 2014: 197). Ein Beispiel dieser frühen Art der Sensibilisierung ist die Untersuchung der Milchsäuregärung. Latour untersucht in den 1980er Jahren die Milchsäuregärung von Louis Pasteurs (vgl.: Latour 1988: 137), bei der scheinbar zufällig der Hefepilz entdeckt wurde. Diese Entdeckung hatte enorme gesellschaftliche Auswirkungen. Zu Beginn der Untersuchung hat die Hefe als Mikroorganismus noch keinen Stellenwert bzw. ist dem Entdecker nicht bekannt. Die Gärung wurde einer chemischen Reaktion zugeschrieben. Sie steht aber in Wechselwirkung zwischen Pasteurs, den Mitarbeitern, dem Glaskolben, Flüssigkeiten, etc. Die Hefe wird als Aktant identifiziert, der bedeutend für eine Vielzahl von Wirkungen bzw. Aktionen ist. Latour schreibt: „Eine Nicht-Identität, ein Aschenputtel der chemischen Industrie, verwandelt sich darin in eine prächtige Gestalt“ (vgl.: Latour 2000: 140). Auch macht Latour klar, dass der Aktant Hefe nicht alleine wirken kann, er ist von einer Vielzahl anderer Entitäten abhängig, die ebenfalls in Aktion treten. Die Untersuchung zeigt, dass ein komplexer Prozess hinter der wissenschaftlich-objektiven Wahrheit steckt und dass dieser Prozess von WErten und Praktiken bestimmt wird, die tief in der gesellschaftlichen Logik verankert sind (vgl.: Höhne; Umlauf, 2014: 197). Grundannahmen der Theorie Die Trennung zwischen einer objektiven und dogmatischen Welt der Naturwissenschaft mit materiellen Objekten und menschlichen Sozialwelt ist im Sinne der ANT nicht haltbar. Es wird beanstandet, dass erst die Moderne die Trennung zwischen Natur und Gesellschaft hervorgebracht hat und mit ihr die Vorstellung dass "die Gesellschaft eine von ihr unabhängige Natur unterwirft" (vgl.: Rosa 2007: 222). Ausgangspunkt ist die Frage danach ob sich die Naturwissenschaft ihren Gegenstand konstruiert. Die Annahme einer wertefreien objektiven Wahrheit wird ebenso gestrichen, wie die einer wertefreier Wissenschaft, da diese häufig von politischen und sozialen Interessen, sowie technischen Möglichkeiten abhängig ist (Abgrenzung zu Max Weber und Emil Durkheim). Auf gesellschaftlicher Ebene zeigen sich diese Verknüpfungen in Konfliktfeldern, wie zum Beispiel dem Ozonloch. In diesem Problemfeld wird der hybride Charakter zwischen Natur, Gesellschaft, Politik und Technik besonders deutlich (vgl.: ebd.: 26f.). Kernaussage Die ANT geht weder von solzialkonstruktivistischen noch von technikdeterminischen Prämissen aus, sondern von einer Welt, die netzwerkartig verfasst ist. Netzwerke '''bieten die Möglichkeit auf Formen interorganisationaler Kooperation hinzuweisen, die Zusammenhänge außerhalb operational geschlossener Systeme darstellen. Handlungs- und strukturorientierte Tatbestände können aufeinander bezogen werden. Allerdings ist die Voraussetzung für das Verwenden des Netzwerkbegriffs, dass es eine Gesamtheit von Einheiten gibt, die in Beziehungen zueinander stehen (vgl.: Schulz-Schaeffer 2011: 187). Diese Einheiten sind '''Aktakten. Damit sind menschliche und nicht-menschliche Wesen gemeint, die miteinander in Beziehung stehen und sich beeinflussen können. Da der klassische Begriff des Akteurs durch den des Aktanten erweitert wird, greift somit der klassische soziologische Begriff der Gesellschaft nicht mehr. An dessen Stelle rückt der Begriff "Kollektiv", in dem Hybride aus Natur und Kultur existieren (vgl.: Rosa 2007: 225). Die Aktanten werden zwar als gleichwertig behandelt, jedoch nicht als unterschiedslos, es soll aber die Idee aufgebrochen werden, dass einzig das menschliche Subjekt mit seinem Bewusstsein eine Handlung kontrolliert. Ein Akteur ist eine Einheit, die "von vielen anderen zum Handeln gebracht wird" (Latour 2007: 81). Entscheidend ist also die gesellschaftliche Wirkmächtigkeit einer Entität. Durch diese Betrachtungsweise soll eine vorurteilsfreie Beobachtung der zwischen den Aktanten stattfindenden Übersetzungsprozesse möglich werden. Hieran soll deutlich werden, dass die Zuschreibungen von Eigenschaften wie menschlich, technisch oder natürlich erst im Aushandlungsprozess entstehen (vgl.: Kneer 2009: 35). Es kann jede Perspektive im Netzwerk eingenommen werden, denn es wird darauf verzichtet Bestandteile/Aktanten im Vorhinein inhaltlich festzulegen, vielmehr ist das Netzwerk das "Gewebe unserer Welt“ (Latour, 1991: 15). Madeleine Akrich untersucht beispielsweise in dem Aufsatz "Die De-Skription technischer Objekte" (2006) wie technische Objekte am Bau heterogener Netzwerke mit Aktanten aller Art teilnehmen und wie ihre spezielle Rolle im Netzwerk aussieht. Über die Struktur, die sich zwischen den Aktanten bildet will sie dieses ableiten, um herauszufinden, wie technische Objekte als Instrumente des Wissens fungieren können. Kernbegriffe Netzwerk Das Soziale wird als Netzwerk dargestellt in dem sich die einzelnen Aktanten bewegen und wechselwirkend aufeinander beziehen können. Netzwerke sind Verknüpfungen zwischen menschlichen und nichtmenschlichen Aktanten, wobei sich die Beziehungen als auch die Aktanten verändern können. Das Netzwerk stellt sich in einem Prozess dar, in dem soziale Beziehungen entstehen, stabilisert oder aufgelöst werden können. Nicht menschliche Aktanten sind haben in diesem Netzwerkbegriff eine besondere Rolle. Die Analyse des Netzwerks kann grob gesprochen in vier Phasen erfolgen: #Phase der Problematisierung: Netzwerkbildung lässt sich gut nachvollziehen, wenn ein Problem erfunden wird (Beispiel: Hefepilz wird bei der Milchsäuregärung entdeckt) #Phase der Interessenformulierung: Einbindung von Aktanten in ein neues Netzwerk (Pasteurs, Mitarbeiter, Glaskolben, etc.) #Phase der Einbindung: Herausbilden der Rollenmuster unter den Aktanten (die Hefe wird ein zentraler Aktant) #Phase der Mobilisierung: Das Netzwerk nimmt Einfluss auf seine Umwelt, dabei vergrößert es sich bzw. schafft es neue Netzwerke (der Hefepilz macht Karriere) (vgl.: Rosa, 2007: 229) Akteur/ Aktant Der Begriff des Akteurs ist im Zusammenhang mit der ANT sehr umstritten, denn sowohl Menschen als auch nicht-menschliche Wesen werden nach Latour als Aktanten aufgefasst. Dies resultiert aus dem Handlungsbegriff der ANT, welcher nicht mit Intention ausgestattet ist. Eine Handlung findet dann statt, wenn ein Ding einen Unterschied macht (vgl.: Latour 2007a: 123). Dieser Handlungsbegriff erinnert an den Begriff des Wirkens. Trotz des symmetrischen Handlungs- und Akteursbegriffs, geht keinesfalls eine rechtliche Gleichstellung von Menschen und Maschinen hervor, es geht der ANT lediglich darum deutlich zu machen, dass es keine reine Technik und keinen reinen Menschen gibt. Ein Mord wird zum Beispiel eine hoch-hybride Angelegenheit (Waffe-BürgerInnen-Beziehung). Handeln ist sodann kein individuelles Ereignis, es ist prozesshaft und dislokal, da ein Handlungsakt zu einer Handlungskette wird und auf verschiedene Akteure, Zeiten und Orte verteilt ist (vgl.: Latour 1999d: 344-348). Geht man wie Akrich von einem technischen Objekt aus und will dessen spezifische Rolle im Netzwerke nachverfolgen, stellen sich folgende Fragen: Wie ist das Verhältnis von Aktant und Objekt? Wie ist das Verhältnis von Aktant und Aktant? Wie ist der Charakter der jeweiligen Aktanten, also wie gestalten sich ihre Kompetenzen? Wie kann das Objekt udurch die jeweiligen Aktatnen und ihre Kompetenzen umgeformt oder verwendet werden? Die Grenze zwischen dem Inneren und dem Äußeren des Objekts leitet sich sodann als Konsequenz aus dem Netzwerk ab. Dadurch wird deutlich, dass es sich nicht um objektive Grenzen, sondern um einen Aushandlungsprozess „zwischen dem was vom technischen Objekt angenommen, und dem, was von den Kompetenzen anderer Akteure verfolgt wird“ (Akrich, 2006: 409) handelt. Übersetzung Betrachtet man den Technologietransfer, kann der Aushandlungsprozess, bzw. der Übersetzungsprozess zwischen den Aktanten sichtbar gemacht werden. Bei der Entwicklung eines technologischen Objektswird vom Entwickler etwas in das technische Objekt über die Welt hinein inskribiert – Benutzungsweisen, moralische Implikationen, etc. Das Skript des fertigen Produktes soll dessen Benutzung vorherbestimmen. Wie bei einer Gebrauchsanleitung kann das Skript bei der Präskription, also der "Übersetzung von Wissensmodellen und Handlungsimperativen (...) in eine andere Materie" (Höhne; Umlauf 2014: 204), aber falsch verstanden oder missachtet werden. Das technische Objekt kann über das Bindeglied zwischen seinem Benutzer und dem technischen Inhalt beschrieben werden. Dieses Bindeglied ist aber schwer aufzuspüren, da das technische Objekt in etablierten (städtischen) Strukturen zumeist eine „Black Box“ ist. Weder der Entwickler, noch die Entwicklung oder die Produktionsmechanismen sind offensichtlich (vgl.: Akrich, 2006: 410-415). Kritik Die ANT wurde vielfach diskutiert und entwickelte sich über die Jahrzehnte immer weiter. Ein Kritikpunkt zielt auf die Symmetrie, also auf die Gleichmächtigkeit der Aktanten, egal ob menschlich oder nicht-menschlich. Damit findet zum einen eine Entgrenzung des Sozialen statt, die für die Kritiker unnötig ist. Zudem wird kritisiert, dass nicht-menschlichen Aktanten zu viel Bedeutung beigemessen wird. So würde außer Acht gelassen werden, dass Menschen mit intentionalem Handeln ausgestattet sind, was auf nicht-menschliche Aktanten nicht zuträfe (vgl.: Kneer, 2009: 35ff.). Dem könnte entgegnet werden, dass dieses Vorgehen, lediglich für den ersten Schritt der Analyse notwendig ist. Durch eine vorurteilsfreie Betrachtung des Netzwerks bleibt nämlich offen, welche Aktanten als die dominanten eingestuft werden. In Laufe der Analyse lassen sich aber eben diese dominanten oder wirkmächtigeren Aktanten feststellen. Das die ANT eine vorurteilsfreie Beobachtung schaffen möchte blieb ebenfalls nicht ohne Kritik. Der generelle Einwandt ist, dass Beobachtung stehts durch eine Position geprägt ist. Außerdem orientiert sie sich überwiegend an der Sozialwissenschaft und das Hauptinteresse gilt dem Menschen, was den Vorwurf verhärtet. Weitere Kritikpunkte seien, dass es der ANT an einem methodischen Instrumentarium fehlt, vor allem vor dem Hintergrund dass sie sich als weltumfassend versteht. Es wird sogar vorgeworfen, dass die Argumentationsweise der ANT der Wissenschaftlichkeit nicht gerecht wird. Die Stärken der ANT liegen nicht in Feldern politischer Ökonomie, Kunstgeschichte oder Literaturwissenschaft, aber in der Analyse technischer Artefakte, Wissensproduktion und Infrastrukturen im urbanen Raum. Die ständige Hinterfragung von scheinbar objektiven oder wertneutralen Gegenständen führt dazu eben diese Annahmen zu entlarfen und aufzudecken (vgl.: Höhne/ Umlauf, 2014: 210 f.). Der zweite Teil des Artikels wird diese Stärke anhand von konkreten Beispielen deutlich machen. Aktueller Diskurs in der ANT Generell Mittlerweile gibt es auch außerhalb der Science and Technology Studies eine Vielzahl an Forschungen, die sich dem Instrumentarium der ANT bedienen. Vor allem im anlog-amerikanischen Raum sind viele ANT-Arbeiten entstanden, seit 2006 kommt die ANT aber auch in Deutschland verstärkt auf. Seit dem sind einige von Latours Büchern in deutscher Sprache neu aufgelegt worden. Dennoch lassen sich noch wenige Arbeiten im Bereich der Stadt- und Raumforschung finden, das Interesse steigt aber. Besonders beliebt ist die ANT in der Medien- und Sozialwissenschaft. Sozio-technische Netzwerke, in denen Kapital, Waren, aber auch Wissen und Menschen zirkulieren verbreiten sich zunehmend schneller. Die Gesellschaft differenziert sich immer weiter aus und vernetzt sich zusehends. Die ANT fragt, wie schon eingangs beschrieben, wie „materiell-technische Elemente die Handlungsmöglichkeiten anderer menschlicher und nicht-menschlicher Akteure“ strukturieren, und welche komplexen Netzwerke sie dabei entfaltet“ (vgl.: Höhne/ Umlauf, 2014: 198). Die daraus entstehenden Vorteile der ANT für Analysen in urbanen Räumen werden in den folgenden Beispielen sichtbar. Stadtbezogene Anwendungsbeispiele Die Stadtbezogenen Anwendungsbeispiele werden nur kurz umrissen. Latour hat gemeinsam mit Emilie Hermant den Versuch unternommen Paris nicht in einer totalen, ganzheitlichen Perspektive zu betrachten, sondern durch die Beschreibung sozio-technischer Verbindungen. Das Projekt funktioniert über eine Vielzahl von Ausschnitten des städtischen Lebens, welches durch den Essay "Paris Ville Invisible" (1998) angestoßen wurde und sich nun als eine Sammlung von Fotos und Texten entfaltet. Über die Betrachtung vieler Ausschnitte kann sich so ein differenziertes Bild der Stadt entwickeln. Ausschnitte sind zum Beispiel: Kameras, Straßenschilder, Verkehrsleitsystemen, Datennetze. Mit Blick auf die Orte der Technik kann ein Aufschluss über deren Einfluss auf die Gesellschaft stattfinden. Stephen Graham hat in seinen Studien zum "New Military Urbanism" (2011) ebenfalls ein Vorgehen gewählt, was die immanenten kapitalistischen und überwachungspolitischen Verhältnisse in städtischer Infrastruktur untersucht. ANT und Smart City Heute befasst sich eine ganze Industrie mit Gedanken und will das Skript ihrer Objekte so lückenlos schreiben, dass das Verhalten der Benutzer tatsächlich vorhergesehen werden kann. (Nennen wir es erst einmal Naturalisierung von manipulativer Inskription). Für die Smart City bildet sich dadurch ein ein Konflikt: Auf der einen Seite steht eine Industrie, die durch technische Innovationen das Verhalten der Benutzer vorherbestimmen will und damit die Smart City (als Worthülse) für ökonomische Interessen instrumentalisiert. Demgegenüber sollen technische Innovationen die Stadt ökologischer, fairer effizienter und nachhaltiger – eben smart - machen. Mit der Zunahme von internetbasierten Technologien steigen die Möglichkeiten Konzepte mit dem Etikett "smart" voranzutreiben. Unter dem Stichwort „Internet der Dinge“ wird zum Beispiel verstanden, wie Sensoren und Prozesse mit technischer Intelligenz ausgestattet werden. Sie können Informationen aus der Umgebung aufnehmen und in Teilen auf dieser Basis autonom handeln. Die Vernetzung untereinander wird dann als „Internet der Dinge“ bezeichnet. Den Gegenbegriff bildet das „Internet der Menschen“. Es sind keine Menschen mehr, die vor einem Computer oder Smart Phone sitzen und im Internet nach Informationen suchen, sondern Alltagsgeräte, die über Sensorik mit dem Internet verbunden sind. Geprägt wurde der Begriff 1999 am Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT). Miniaturisierung ist ein wichtiger Bestandteil des „Internets der Dinge“. Vor allem im Bereich des „Smart Living“ werden solche Geräte benutzt. Ein Beispiel wäre der intelligente Kühlschrank, aber auch Licht und Heizung. Neben der wachsenden Abhängigkeit des Menschen von Technologie ist aber vor allem die Datensicherheit ein erhebliches Risiko (vgl.: Keller, Pütz, Siml, 2012: 118-121). In New York entsteht momentan ein Wohnkomplex, dessen Sensoren die Bedürfnisse seiner Bewohner so genau studieren, dass diese schon erfüllt werden sollen, bevor der Bewohner überhaupt von diesen Bedürfnissen wüsste (vgl.: Maak, 2014). Dahinter stehen riesige Datenspeicher und Prozesse, die von einigen wenigen kontrolliert werden. Ohne das Smart Phone, soviel ist klar, wäre die Benutzung eines „smarten“ Hauses nur schwerlich möglich. Hinter der Black-Box Smart Phone versteckt sich aber nicht nur Technologie, die für die meisten Benutzer unverständlich ist, auch Politiken werden versteckt. Wie Edward Snowden bereits mehrfach warnte, kann „jedes Telefon in eine Wanze verwandelt werden“ (Schulz, 2014). Unternehmen wie Apple schaffen Schnittstellen in ihrer Software, die es staatlichen Stellen ermöglichen Zugriff auf das Gerät zu haben. Diese Schnittstellen sind undokumentiert, sie gewähren Zugriff auf Daten und Funktionen des Telefons (vgl.: ebd.). Die ANT bietet sich aus den im Artikel bereits erläuterten Prinzipien dazu an, das Phänomen „Internet der Dinge“ kritisch zu durchleuchten und Rückschlüsse auf die Smart City zu ziehen. Weiterführende Überlegungen An diese Überlegungen schließt sich die Idee der Cyborg City an: http://www.uni-leipzig.de/~powision/wordpress/magazin/dorothee-riese/. Wie können Technologien nachhaltiges Verhalten beeinflussen/ fördern? Wie beeinflusst/ fördert nachhaltiges Verhalten Technologien? Auch die Urban Assambleges, mit theoretischen Vertretern wie Igancio Farias und Thomas Bender werden neben der ANT vielfach im urbanen Diskurs als theoretischer Zugang genutzt. Quellen Akrich, Madeleine (2006): Die De-Skription technischer Objekte, in: Andéa Belliger und David J. Krieger (Hrsg.): ANThology. Ein einführendes Handbuch zur Akteur-Netzwerk-Theorie, Bielefeld: transcript. Grunwald, Armin/ Banse, Gerhard/ Coenen, Christopher/ Hennen, Leonhard (2006): Netzöffentlichkeit und digitale Demokratie. Tendenzen politischer Kommunikation im Internet. Berlin: Edition Sigma. Graham, Stephen (2011): Cities Unter Siege: The New Military Urbanism, Verso Books. Höhne, Stefan/ Umlauf, René (2014): Die Akteur-Netzwerk Theorie. Zur Vernetzung und Entgrenzung des Sozialen. In: Vogelpohl, Anne/ Oßenbrügge, Jürgen (Hg.): Theorien in der Raum- und Stadtforschung. Münster: Verlag Westfälisches Dampfboot. Keller, Marco; Pütz, Stefan; Siml, Jan (2012): Internet der Dinge. In: Mehler-Bicher; Steiger, Lothar (Hrsg.): Trends der IT. Fachhochschule Mainz. Kneer, Georg (2009): Akteur-Netzwerk-Theorie. In: Kneer, Georg; Schroer, Markus (Hrsg.): Handbuch Soziologische Theorien, Verlag für Sozialwissenschaften. Latour, Bruno (1979): Laboratory Life: The social construction of scientific facts. Beverly Hills, CA: Sage Publ. Latour, Bruno (1988): The Pasteurization of France, Cambridge Latour, Bruno (1991): Wir sind nie modern gewesen, Versuch einer symmetrischen Anthropologie Latour, Bruno (1999a): Die Hoffnung der Pandora. Untersuchungen zur Wirklichkeit der Wissenschaft, Frankfurt am Main: Surkamp. Latour, Bruno (1999b): Das Parlament der Dinge. Für eine politische Ökologie, Frankfurt am Main: Surkamp. Latour, Bruno (2007a): Eine neue Soziologie für eine neue Gesellschaft. Einführung in die Akteur-Netzwerk-Theorie, Frankfurt am Main: Surkamp. Latour, Bruno; Hermant, Emilie (1998): Paris Ville Invisible. In: Paris: Empecheurs Penser en Rond. Laux, Henning (2011): Das Parlament der Dinge. Zur Dekonstruktion einer Rezeptionsblockade.In: Soziologische Revue 34. Rosa, Hartmut (2007): Die Spätmoderne. In: Rosa, Hartmut; Strecker, David; Kottmann, Andrea (Hrsg.): Soziologische Theorien. Konstanz: UVK Verlagsgesellschaft mbH. Schulz-Schaeffer, Ingo (2011): Akteur-Netzwerk-Theorie. Zur Ko-Konstitution von Gesellschaft, Natur und Technik, in: Johannes Weyer (Hrsg.): Soziale Netzwerke. Konzepte und Methoden der sozialwissenschaftlichen Netzwerkforschung, 2. überarbeitete und aktualisierte Aufl., München u.a.: Oldenbourg Verlag, S. 277-300 Richard Sennet: The stupefying smart city ("urban design, closed and open sytems, liniar-non -linear, usability, cognitive stimulation through trial and error, responsive, technology must be part of the process of giving the city that informal energy - enabling the open systems of the city") Zeitungsartikel: Schulz, Stefan (2014): Wie Apple die NSA einlädt, erschienen am 23. Juli 2014, FAZ. Maak, Niklas (2014): Das Haus, das weiß, was du wollen wirst, erschienen am 16. März 2014, FAZ. Kategorie:Quellen Kategorie:Akteure